Kill or be Killed
by SMILES01
Summary: There's a new guy..er..girl in town and she was hired to kill Marcus O'Malley, but after finding out what he is, will she be able to? Read and FIND OUT R&R r always welcomed RATED T
1. Chapter 1

HEY EVERYONE!!!! Disclaimer. I OWN NOTHING!!!! except the charcters I INVENTED, or later on INVENT

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Johnson sighted down the sniper rifle, carefully aiming and planning for the shot. Taking the wind and the rain into affect for the shot to be smooth and clean. That was why they hired Johnson, to get the job done right and easy. They didn▓t pay good money for sloppy work.  
Johnson▓s been in the business for ten years, maybe not taking the shot but planning and the rest of it. Johnson watched the person through the scope of the rifle. The man was tall, broad shoulders and was walking with a pretty woman, and three kids in front of them. Johnson noticed that he carried a gun, and then caught sight of a glimmer of something at his waist. Johnson studied it and it was a U.S. Marshall badge. Johnson cursed, and then aimed for the window behind them, and took the shot, knowing the bullet wouldn▓t hit anyone, but it will warn him someone was after blood and hired a professional to do the job. The window exploded and the man instantly pulled his wife, and kids behind a car, pulling out his gun as well. Johnson sat up,  
putting away the rifle in a long case, and walked off. The job wasn▓t done, and there would be hell to pay for it.

The window behind them exploded. Marcus grabbed his wife Shari, and their three kids.  
They huddled behind the car, while Marcus reached for his gun. He scanned the surrounding,  
rooftops, and streets but seen nothing. He looked at his wife and kids, they were shaken by the event, he didn▓t blame them. Was the person aiming at him. Was the only thought that ran through his mind. He heard the sirens▓ and seen police cars pull up around him. They got out carefully, looking at the surrounding areas. He stood up and motioned for his family and the other people around, that hid behind cars when the window exploded to stay down. An officer came towards him. They talked for a few minutes then he went and got his family. They headed to their car. The ride was silent. When they arrived home Shari set their kids up in the playroom upstairs with a video, while Marcus made a call to his office. Shari met him in the kitchen afterwards. "Were they after you? Or was this random?" Shari asked quietly and directly. Marcus wished he knew the answer himself. "I don▓t know. I have my team working on it. Just don▓t go outside if you don▓t have too, and keep the kids out of school for a few days." Shari nodded. "You think I should be use to this feeling." She stated, looking down at her hands on the table. Old memories came flooding back into her mind, when there was a contract out on her. Marcus gathered her into his arms. "Don▓t go there sweetheart." He said quietly. Shari gave him a sad smile. 


	2. Chapter 2

HEY EVERYONE!!!! Disclaimer. I OWN NOTHING!!!! except the charcters I INVENTED, or later on INVENT

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Johnson didn't know what judgement day would be like, but as Johnson stood in front of the man who put the contract out, and being surrounded by his lankies. Johnson figured it couldn't be much different, maybe a little more pleasant. "When I hire you and hand over cold hard cash. I expect results." The man said calmly. He nodded to the man holding Johnsons' arm.  
The man grinned and slapped her across the face. The boss came forward, stroking Johnson's cheek. "Such a waste of beautiful flesh." He said quietly. "Make sure she's not moving anytime soon. I'll hire someone else for the job." He gave the order and got back into his expensive black BMW and drove off. The other four were left to take care of her. They beat her and threw her into a garbage bin in an alley a few blocks away. She crawled out and fell to the ground moaning in pain as her body made contact with the ground.

"Well that went better they you planned." A voice said quietly behind her. She moved her head and there stood her older brother. She rolled away from him and groaned.

"Go away." She told him.

Her brother stared at her. "Fine. If you don't want my help so be it." He strolled down the alley and out on to the street, as it started to rain. She groaned but didn't move. She was a fool not to accept his help, but she was too proud and stubborn to admit she needed help. Her family was dead to her. She fell into the black oblivion. She woke up to a man pushing an old cart past her. He looked at her as if she was mad in the head and kept walking. She ignored him, and stood up slowly, the pain was intense but she didn't care about that. The pain she could handle, who her former boss had hired she could not. She was the best in the business, but she prefered quick and painless, not so with most of the people in her profession. She ran out on to the street, holding her side. She didn't know where she was going exactly, but she ran towards the U.S. Marshalls office. She stopped to catch her breath, before going inside. She walked up to the desk. "O'Malley." She said.

"Do you have an appoint-" The lady was asking when a voice from behind spoke up.

"Why are you looking for O▓Malley?" The voice asked. She turned around and was facing an older gentlemen, wearing an old worn cowboy hat, and cowboy boots. He looked like he should be retired.

"Who wants to know?" She asked, raising one eye brow.

"Quinn Diamonds. O▓Malleys' ex-partner, oldest friend, and for the last few years brother-in-law." The man told her.  
"Fine. Where can I find him?" Johnson asked.

"He▓s not here."

"Where can I find him. I need to speak to him right away. It▓s important." Johnson told him, as he was walking outside. She followed him. "Please sir, I need to find him."

"He▓s going to pick up his kids at school"  
"Which school?" She asked, quickly.  
"Markson Public." Mr. Diamonds told her.

As soon as she heard the name she ran off in that direction. She ran past bewilded businessmen and women. They all shouted at her, but she didn't care, she ran as fast as her injured body would allow her. She got to the street the school was on and cut through the football field to get to the school. She was late, the bell rang and kids started to come out of the school. She recongized the man Marcus O'Malley, he was leaning against his car, one of many in the parking lot of parents waiting for their kids. She stood in the middle of the crowd looking around. 'If I need to make a shot where would I set up'' Johnson thought, looking around,  
then seen the gleam of the sniper scope on the house across from the school balcony.

She swore, as she seen O'Malley wave, she turned in time to see two kids wave back. She looked back at the balcony and then rushed over to the kids as she seen the rifle move ever so slightly,  
just like her when she went to take the shot. She pulled the kids down behind a car as the shot hit the sidewalk where they just were, spending chips of cement everywhere. The two kids huddled close to her. She peaked over the edge to see O'Malley duck behind his car, with his gun out and he was talking on the phone. Another shot rang out and hit the window. Johnson placed the kids head in her lap and covered there faces with her body, as glass rained down on them. She winced in pain as glass shards embedded themselves into her neck, cheek, arms, and back. She waited a moment before lifting her head up.

"Stay here. No matter what. You understand?" Johnson asked, sharply. They both nodded terrified. She crouched over to the corner of the car closest to O▓Malley. She pointed to the house across the road and indicated the balcony. It took a few minutes for him to understand, but finally he understood with a nod. He stood up suddenly and took the shot. He missed but the gunman got up and quickly left. His two kids ran over to him, and hugged him tight. Johnson stood up wincing in pain, then carefully dusting off the shards of glass. She noticed movement, and looked up to Marcus O'Malley standing in front of her, with his kids attached to each of his legs. Police and ambulance were showing up, along with the fire department, and red cross members followed. A lady a few years younger then Marcus O▓Malley walked towards him. She didn't have her badge out, but Johnson could read cop all over her, there was two men with her. They were firefighters. All three came to a stop in front of them. The woman hugged the girls. She wasn't the same one she seen in her scope. Johnson turned on her heel and went to walk away. Marcus O'Malley shot his hand out and stopped her. She kept walking, his grip got tighter. She looked at him, then his hand. "Let me go!" She hissed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yeah sorry a long chapter. sorry it took sooooo long to update aswell.

thanks for reading!!!! please REVIEW IF YOU LIKE. If yeah don't like it I may not continue SOOO

PLEASE PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!!!! (on knees begging) :P:D 


	3. Chapter 3

HEY EVERYONE!!!! Disclaimer. I OWN NOTHING!!!! except the charcters I INVENTED, or later on INVENT

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wait a minute." Marcus told her.

"You three okay?" The woman asked, looking at Marcus and the girls. The girls nodded once. The woman looked over at him.

"We▓re fine Kate." Marcus O'Malley told her, as another woman joined them. "Rachel could you please take Maddie and Hannah to get check over by the ambulance. I▓ll be over in a minute." Johnson took the moment available and tried to get free. O'Malley was too quick and pulled her towards him. "Stay still." He told her.

"I have done nothing to you. Let me go!" She told him.

"Well you have." Marcus told her. "You saved my daughters' lives, so I think you have done something to me. I'd like to thank you"  
"Fine you said it, now let me go." Johnson told him, struggling to get free. His grip tighten, and she gasped in pain.  
"Marcus let her go." The woman named Kate told him. "You▓ve hurt her." Kate said, as Marcus let her go. She fell to the ground in pain, before he could stop her. She sat there gasping for breath. Kate knelt down beside her. "Are you okay"  
"I want to leave." Johnson told her, quietly.

"Not until you are looked over." Marcus told her. "Cole, Jack please escort her to an ambulance"  
The two firefighters helped her to her feet, and walked her over to the ambulance. She glanced sideways and studied them. They were higher ranked firefighters. She twisted out of there grips and ran for the fence. She heard shouts, and looked over her shoulder to Marcus and two other police officers running after her. She hopped the fence in one fluid movement,  
grabbing her side as she made contact with the ground. She turned to see one of the officers try to jump the seven foot fence. 'They really didn't want kids getting off the school property.' She thought as both officers failed to get over the fence, O'Malley didn▓t even try. She stared at him. "Next time the window behind you shatters by a sniper bullet, take the warning." She told him coolly.

Marcus O▓Malley stared at her. "You hit the window." He stated surprised. "Why didn▓t you kill me. You missed"  
Johnson laughed. "I don▓t miss." She told him. "I just don▓t kill people with a family,  
especially when they▓re a Marshall." Johnson told him, disappearing down the street, before she left she dropped a slip of paper.

OMALLEY OMALLEY OMALLEY

The person who saved his daughters' had taken a shot at him before. He was confused,  
then noticed that she had dropped a piece of paper on the ground. He walked around the fence and picked it up. At the top was scribbled Marcus O'Malley thirty grand. The girl must be crazy not to accept that much money, underneath it she had written. 'I'll be at the local bar corner of M street and Mcgee. Be there at nine or I'm gone.' It wasn't signed, just a mark of a domino tile, with a six on the top and a one at the bottom. 'Show the tile to the bartender and he'll tell you where to go.'

Marcus reread the note then headed back to his family. The girls had a few minor scratches but other then that they were fine. They were both gripping their mothers' arms, as she sat between them. Someone must of called her, he figured that Rachel did. He hugged his wife,  
and then walked over to where his old partner was standing talking to a police officer. "Hey.  
You're retired remember. Suppose to be relaxing on you ranch, with your wife and kids"  
Quinn turned and grinned at him. "Well when a girl comes into the U.S. Marshalls headquarters and demanding to see you. I tell her and the next thing I know is, that there was a shooting at the school where you were at." Quinn told him. "When I see that girl, I▓m going to"  
"Thank her." Marcus told him. "She didn't do it." Marcus paused. "This time. She saved my daughters life, but she admitted to shooting the window"  
"She missed?" Quinn asked, surprised.

"I asked her. She says she doesn▓t miss." Marcus stated. "Anyways I'm meeting her tonight and was wondering if you want to wear that badge of yours one more time? I was going to ask Kate and Dave to come along as well."

"Count me in. I▓ll go tell Lisa. She's around here somewhere." Quinn told him.

Marcus nodded then turned to the police officer. "That girl was pretty injured. I want you to put out a look out to all the hospitals." Marcus told him.

"Yes sir." He replied.

"I'm taking my family home. Keep me in posted."

The officer nodded and walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

thanks thanks for reading!!!! please Review. they are dearly loved 


	4. Chapter 4

HEY EVERYONE!!!! Disclaimer. I OWN NOTHING!!!! except the charcters I INVENTED, or later on INVENT

HEY HEY sorry about taking so long to update. Between work and those evil plot bunnies I pushed this story to the back of my overstuffed mind. BUT here I am with chapter 4 and who knows maybe chapter 5

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marcus and Dave walked into the bar, followed by Quinn and Kate. The place went silent, and everyone stared at them. Marcus walked up to the bartender and showed him the part where the domino was on the note. The bartender nodded, and motioned for them to sit at the back corner table. Kate took the seat with her back to the wall, watching the people in the room, and the door. Ten to nine the door opened and the girl Kate had seen running from the school, with cops chasing her come into the bar. Kate could tell she was too young to be in this place. They watched as she threw her coat on the bar, and nodded to the bartender. He nodded at her, and said something to her. She smiled at him. She walked towards them, nodding at a few people. She had them all wrapped around her finger, Kate made a mental note of it. She had seen a doctor, for there were fresh stitches on her cheek and arms, and her right wrist was wrapped in a cloth bandage. The girl took a chair and swung it around, and sat on it backwards resting her arms on the back of the chair. "Well how about we get the awkward part over with, and lay our guns on the table." She told them. She placed a hand gun on the table. Marcus placed his gun on the table, and the rest followed. She looked at him. "At least you▓re not as much as a fool as I thought you were." She told him. "You brought others with you. Cops no doubt." Johnson said,  
watching the woman across from her. "F.B.I, and U.S. Marshalls." Johnson stated. "You all must be family." She pointed out.

"Why would you say that?" Marcus asked, surprised.

"Cops, agents, and marshalls never get along in this situation. The cop wants to arrest someone, the marshall would want to leave, thinking that its not part of his job, and the agent would be asking quesetions"  
The woman leaned forward, smirking slightly. "Good observation and you▓re right we want answers of why you tried to kill my brother." Kate hissed at her.

"I didn▓t kill him." Johnson told her sweetly. She fiddled with the back of the chair. "Mr. O▓Malley here seems to have a price over his head, and he didn▓t even know about it"  
"Who▓s dishing out the cash?" Marcus asked, concerned. "And what does this have to do with my family"  
"Do you know why I was hired to begin with?" Johnson asked him, she kept going before he could answer. "For they think that I have the most grudge against you"  
"I▓ve never seen you in my life." Marcus told her.

"No but you did shoot my father. That is why Mr. Edgar McCormick hired me"  
"Your father?" Marcus asked, confused.

"Think back, when you frist met your wife Shari, and a contract was put on her head.  
Who was hired?" Johnson asked, watching them clue in. She smiled. "But I have a secret." She told them, sweetly. She pulled a smoke out of her back pocket and lite it, she inhaled and then exhaled, letting the smoke go up above their heads. "How many times was my father shot?" She asked him.  
"Twice." Marcus told her.

"And how many times did you pull the trigger?" Johnson asked him.

Marcus stared at her. "Once.  
"Ahh. So the truth is out. That bullet was never recovered. Hollow tip, makes a lovely explosion, getting rid of the bullet, when used right." Johnson told them, inhaling again. The bartender came over and pulled the smoke out of her mouth.

"Don▓t throw your life away." He muttered to her, hitting her on the back of the head. He put the smoke between his lips. They smirked at the bartenders reaction to her smoking.

"So McCormick hired you. Then what happened after that?" The woman asked.

"I took aim at O▓Malley, then shot the window." Johnson told her. "Then I went and told the man that hired me, that I wasn▓t doing it anymore and he and his lankies gave me hugs and kisses." She told her, sarcastically.

"What actually happened?" The man named Quinn asked.

Johns pulled up her tee shirt enough to see her black and purple rib cage, and held up her right wrist. "We had a disagreement"  
"You call that a disagreement?" Marcus asked.

"Well it was better then getting shot at, and glass exploding. I didn▓t care too much for that." Johnson told them. There was a commotion at the door, and four men walked in, they looked around and spotted Johnson. She cursed under her breath as they walked towards her. She stood. "Guys. Welcome." Johnson told them, smiling. "Man you four are fools!" Johnson told them, in one fluid motion she had her gun in her hand, aiming at the man in front of her.  
Everyone else in the bar, pulled out guns and aimed it at the four men. "You picked the wrong spot to come find me." Johnson told the man in the front. The four cops watched in shock. "Are meeting is done." Johnson told them. They got up and left. The four men in front of her, stop and looked at all of the guns. "I▓ll spare you your lives." Johnson told them, walking out of the back door. She ran down the dark alleyway, knowing they would try to follow her. She grinned as she ran, down the street, weaving inbetween people as they got off work late. She ran to the park and stopped to catch her breath. She looked around and seen no one watching her, or chasing her.  
She curled up in the slide, that was a complete circle and fell asleep.

She woke up to the sound of laughter and kids running around her. She opened her eyes and climbed out of the slide. She rubbed her eyes and surveyed the park. It was full of moms▓ with their kids. She stood up and walked down the street. She found the closest diner and went in. The smell of pancakes were making her mouth water. She sat at the table in the back, where the least people were. A waitress, with a cheery smile, came over. "What can I get for you honey?" She asked. "Stack of pancakes, and orange juice please." Johnson told her, skimming the menu for a price. "That▓s it, thank you"  
"Coming up." She said, cheerfully. The bell above the door jingled, and Johnson noticed it was the same cop who came with O▓Malley, Kate. She looked at her right away, then walked over.

"You▓re in my spot." Kate told her, she was with two other cops.

"Sorry no reservations." Johnson told her, pointing to the sign on the wall.

"Not what I meant." Kate told her.

"I know." Johnson told her. "You may join me if you wish."

Kate sat down beside her and the other two cops sat across from them. "This is Frank,  
and Kevin. I▓m Kate if you forgot." Kate told her. "And I believe I never caught your name."

"Wasn▓t a name to be caught." Johnson told her. "My name is Domino." Johnson told her.

"Strange name." Kate stated, as the waitress came over and gave Johnson her orange juice.

"What will you three be having?" She asked Kate, and the other two. They placed their orders. The waitress came back with coffee for them

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Hey hey CHapter four what do you guys think. SOrry Chapter five won't be up for a bit. Me got called into work, for the next few days. SOOO Merry Christmas, and a HAPPY NEW YEAR

Don't get to drunk everybody

SMILE 


	5. Chapter 5

HEY EVERYONE!!!! Disclaimer. I OWN NOTHING!!!! except the charcters I INVENTED, or later on INVENT

HEY HEY sorry about taking so long to update. Between work and those evil plot bunnies I pushed this story to the back of my overstuffed mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what do we actually think about the girl?" Quinn asked, looking over at the other three.

Dave shook his head. Kate spoke up first. "Why didn't we arrest her?" She asked them, looking at her older brother.

"We need her out there. Some reason Edgar McCormick wants me dead. We need to find out why, and she could come in handy later on. She also may know who he hired to replace her and she saved my daughters life, she may keep an eye out for whoever they are." Marcus told them, as they went back to Dave and Kates place where Holly and her little brother Richard were working on there homework. Maddie, Hannah, and Luke were also at the table finishing their homework. Shari was in the other room with Daves' sister Sara.

Marcus walked in and Shari wrapped her arms around him. "What did you find out?" She asked.

Marcus kissed her forehead. "Got a few surprises that aren't so happy." Marcus told her.  
"Looks like there is a contract out on me, and the person who was hired is Lucas Sarcellis' daughter." Marcus told her.

Shari looked at him shocked. "You mean the man who was hired to kill me?" Shari asked,  
trying to get the facts straight. Marcus nodded. "But who did you meet tonight then?"

"The daughter. She is the one who shot the window the other day, and she was the one who saved Hannah and Maddie." Marcus explained.

"But she was hired to kill you. Why is she protecting us?"

"I don't know everything. What I do know is that Lucas was shot twice and I only pulled the trigger once. She shot him too."

Shari looked surprised. "She shot her dad?"

"Yes." Marcus answered. "We don't know everything and won't for a bit. So I was thinking that you and the girls and Luke go stay with your Aunt and your mother in London."

He could tell that she didn't like the idea, and was being a good sport when she replied.  
"Mom would love that." She told him.

Marcus kissed her. "Did I tell you how much I love you today?"

Shari grinned. "Not since this morning."

"Well then. I love you so much. Now how about you, Kate, and Sara go and pack everyones bag. Dave and Kate will fly you out tonight."

OMALLEY

Domino stood on the street corner, as the rain came down in heavy sheets. She had been soaked for the last four hours, but she was use to it. She was looking for a good place to catch a few hours of sleep, but all the cops seemed to be patrolling the area kicking people awake, and telling them to move on. She was getting to the point that she didn't care what the police did,  
as long as she got a few minutes sleep. She looked across the street and was shocked to see Ezra standing on the corner talking to one of McCormicks lankys'. She cursed and started running, she jumped over homeless people, trying to sleep wrapped in old blankets and newspaper. She stopped to catch her breath at a 'don't walk' sign. When the sign changed she was off again. People looked at her funny. Then again she looked like a drowned street rat. She didn't know where she was going, but when she turned the corner into the park where a lot of homeless people slept, she ran full force into a police officer. She fell on her butt.

The police officer and his partner looked down at her laughing. "Parks closed. No bums are allowed to sleep in the park." The officer she ran into told her.

She went to stand up and the other officer took his government issued 'cane' off his belt and knocked her feet back out from underneath her. She landed on her butt again, and her left wrist. She cursed loudly. "That was uncalled for." She told him.

"Did I tell you, you could speak?" He asked. He looked at his partner. "I hate these punks who think they own the entire place. They are mouthy and don't deserve to take up space on this planet." He stated, kicking her a couple of times in the stomach and the head. His partner joined in. A few minutes later there was a crackle over there radio and they left her laying on the ground. She crawled off the pathway and went into a patch of bushes. She fell asleep there.

OMALLEY

"Anything?" Marcus asked looking at Dave, who had just joined him and Quinn on the street corner. They had been showing Johnsons' picture around everywhere on the not so pleasant side of town and so far they came up with nothing. Marcus seen a boy in his early twenties, he had been following them for awhile. Marcus didn't know what else to do. So he walked up to him, and showed him the picture he had. "You know where I could find her?" He asked, watching the boys' face. He now knew the boy knew Johnson.

"What she do now?" The boy asked, looking at the picture Marcus had.

"Nothing I just need to talk to her." Marcus told the boy.

The boy raised an eyebrow. "Well you are going to have to give me more then that, if you want to talk to my sister." The boy told him, crossing his arms and stared at him. "So?" He asked.

Marcus was surprised at the new tibit of information. "Look she took a shot at me once, and then saved my kids the next. I need to talk to her alright?" Marcus asked.

The boy looked at him. "Marcus O'Malley." He said tersely. He took a swing at him, but Dave reached out and stopped him. Holding him back. "Do you know how much pain you cost her?" He asked him. "She got the crap kicked out of her cause she wouldn't take the shot. There are people around here that want her head, and you and your buddies come in to her part of town and start flashing her picture around. There are no recent pictures of her for a reason, so she can't be recognize, but here you are with one. You want to do us both a favour burn the pictures and get rid of any evidence that there was a picture of her." The boy told her. He shrugged out of Daves'  
grip and walked down the street. He turned after ten steps. "You wanna talk to her or not?" He asked them. They looked at him a moment, before following. The boy lead them down a couple of blocks and then stopped looking around, they were in front a park entrance. The boy turned to look down the street. "This is where she usually spends the night." He told them.

"Not anymore boy." A homeless man pushing a cart, walking by them told him. "Police came in last night and kicked everyone out. Seen your sister in there, but didn't see her leave. The officers last night weren't doing her any favours if you catch my drift kid." The man told the boy before continueing on his way.

The boy looked back at the old man before going into the park and searching the usual spots were his sister slept. His last spot was the bushes by the North side entrance. He walked over and seen her white running shoes, that were being held together by duct tape peaking out from underneath the bushes. He ran over and gently slapped her a couple of times. "Hey Kid!" He said sternly.

She drifted out of sleep and looked up dazed at her brother. "What's the law against killing police?" She asked sleepily.

"It's illegal." The boy told his sister, pulling her up and over to the nearby park bench. "Especailly when there are three cops with me, who heard you."

Domino looked up and blinked a few times. She cracked a grin. "Five cops down not such a big deal." She told him. "Why are you here?" She asked looking at her brother Dayne.

XXXXXXX sorry short chapter. Getting a new computer and had to get things off fast! 


End file.
